Life in the Fast Lane
by Apollo 96
Summary: Aang has won more races in the 4 Nations International than can be counted. But on the day he's gonna break the record, he comes in second behind a masked rider. Now the tryouts for next season are here, and the Masked Rider has returned. Follow Aang through the season as he tries to beat the record that was so wrongly taken from him, and learns the identity of the Masked Rider
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Life in the Fast Lane**

"What a beautiful day here at the Basing Se National Speedway!" shouted the announcer. "Today we're here to watch Aang, perhaps the greatest racer in the world, get his eighth win this season. If he does that then he will have broken the record of the most wins in a single season." The crowd roared with enthusiasm.

"Alright Aang, this is it, you've come a long way for this, and I know you can do this." Toph said. As his crew chief she tried to give him some confidence.

Aang rolled his car onto the track and and stopped at the starting line. He put on his helmet and waited for the command to start his engine. He looked to his left and recognized the flames of a fire nation car, but on his left was a car with markings he'd never seen before.

He didn't think about that. All he knew was that he had a race to win. He put his visor down and heard the four famous words. "Gentlemen, Start. You. Engines."

The cars came to life and began making the sweet sounds of purring engines. Aang looked at the flag waver. He held his flag up. Aang put his foot over the gas pedal. The flag came down and all the cars thrust forward at once.

Four cars didn't make it passed the starting line, a wreck occurred not even five seconds into the race. It did't take long for Aang to take the lead. He weaved between the cars and by the fifth lap he had a huge lead.

Around the 100th lap he went into the pits to get his tank filled up and his tires replaced. It didn't take long and he was back in the race. By the 150th lap there was no way he could lose, but he saw something on his right. He looked and saw the Masked Rider riding next him.

The Rider looked at him and saluted. He began to pull ahead. Aang floored it and pulled up next to the Rider. He looked at him/her and flicked him/her off. He pulled ahead, and passed the starting line beginning his final lap.

He rounded turn one without a problem. But as he approached turn two he began to feel uneasy. Turn three still nothing, but as he rounded turn four he saw the same flash on his left this time. He looked over and saw the Rider. He/She flicked him off, and sped away across the finish line, a whole car length ahead of Aang.  
The race was over, Aang had lost.

**Review and I will add another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two**

**Don't own Avatar the Last Airbender**

2 months later

Aang never forgot that day, he could still hear the crowd as he crossed the finish line second. All the gasps, and groans. That wasn't gonna happen today. He rolled his car out onto the starting line and waited for the words.

Percy saw the other 48 cars that he was against. No sign of that stupid Rider. The flag waver waved her flag and all the cars raced off the starting line.

Aang went from fifth to third. He slamed into the second place car sending it spinning off to the side. He quickly sped up to the first place position and made it through the first lap. He went from turn to turn without a problem.

He went through the pits, and joined back into the race. Another car came up even with Aang, it wasn't the Rider, just some water nation car. He slammed his car into the water nation car and the water nation car went spinning and fell behind Aang.

Aang rounded another turn and suddenly found himself in second. An Earth Nation rider had pulled ahead of him on the outside. He floored his vehicle and pulled up along side the Earth Nation rider.

Percy looked at the rider and noticed the helmet of Dao, a rider that was always full of himself. Aang slammed his vehicle into Dao's, but Dao didn't move, he retaliated and slammed his car into Aang's.

Both of them were dead locked. Dao pushed Aang's car into the wall as they rounded turn four. Both of them passed the finish line and entered the final lap.

They remained dead locked. Both cars seperated and Aang began to pull ahead. That's when he got the same feeling he had at the last race he was in.

He looked to his right and saw an unmarked car drive past him and pull ahead. Aang floored his vehicle. He was not going to lose again. He pulled up along side the Masked Rider and slammed into his/her vehicle.

The Rider turned and and flicked Aang off. Aang knew what that meant and the Rider began to pull ahead. Aang pushed his foot down on the gas pedal as hard as he could and pulled up along side the Rider.

They both rounded turn four. They were neck and neck, hood to hood. Both of them passed the finish line at the same time. Aang was pissed. He wanted to win, and he tied.

He drove to his pit, got out and threw his helmet on the ground. "Damn it!" He walked into the garage and began taking his racing suit off. He threw it to the side and kicked one of his tires.

Toph scowled at him. "You tied for first, you're racing in the season, why are you still angry?"

"It's that stupid Masked Rider. He/She was the one that prevented me from breaking the record and now it's tied for first with me. That means it's going into the season too, and that means the record I've worked so hard to break, might not get to be broken."

**Plz Review :)**


End file.
